


Milady (S1)

by Ebm36



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36





	Milady (S1)

_C’était une pâle [...] personne, aux longs cheveux bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, aux grands yeux bleus languissants, aux lèvres rosées et aux mains d’albâtre._

_********************************************************************************************************************************************_

_She was pale [...], with long curls falling in profusion over her shoulders, had large, blue, languishing eyes, rosy lips, and hands of alabaster._

 

 _Alexandre Dumas,_ Les trois mousquetaires, t1

 

_ _


End file.
